Just us
by xxxXXxEllexXXxxx
Summary: Do songs make or break a relationship? Or is it having all of those shared special memories that really hold us to the people that we truly love, regardless of what others may say. Oneshot


**Our Song**

**Hey guys, this was just a short one shot that I thought of today while listening to this song, so read it and tell me what you think. The song is Our Song by Taylor Swift.**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
_

Driving home from a late night date, Troy was relaxing just holding onto the steering wheel of his truck and onto Gabriella's hand. Gabriella, however, had a million thoughts running through her head, after talking with the girls earlier in the day. Every one of them had a special song that they shared with their boyfriends, for Chad and Taylor it was So Small by Carrie Underwood, for Sharpay and Zeke it was Accidentally In Love by the Counting Crows and for Kelsi and Jason it was We Can Go Anywhere by Jesse McCartney. Needless to say, Gabriella was worried about why she and Troy didn't have a song.

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...  
_

Sighing, she shifted in her seat so that she was facing Troy and turned the radio down.

Troy took his eyes of the road for a minute to look at her, his face showing concern and worry.

"Ella, is everything alright?" he asked, trying to concentrate on both the road and on Gabriella.

"No it's not," Gabriella whispered, tears springing to her eyes that made Troy pull over, so that he could pull her to him and wrap her into a big hug, pulling her onto his lap as he did so and she hiccupped, which made him smile softly.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked as he gently turned her face to look at him.

"How come we don't have a song? Everyone else does. Is it because we don't mean as much to each other as they do?" she questioned, scrunching up her face in confusion.

Troy chuckled slightly and Gabriella whipped her head up to stare at him, "Ella it's not that we mean less to each other at all," he said shaking his head, "it's because we mean more to each other."

"What do you mean?" she sniffled, her eyes still trained on his.

He grinned, "We don't need anyone else's music Elle, because when we're together, we make our own."

She still looked confused, so he laughed softly, "Allow me to explain this to you Ella Bella…"

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

Troy ran out of his house in the dead of the night, wincing and turning around when he heard the slam of the door. His eyes automatically travelled upwards, looking towards his parents' room for any sign of life.

_  
_When the lights didn't come on, he breathed out a sigh of relief and started to sprint towards Gabriella's house, already late.

Climbing the tree in seconds, he was used to it by this point, he reached under the plant pot and took out the key, unlocking his girlfriend's balcony door and walking into her room.

"You're late," a voice said from behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around to see Gabriella's blinding smile and twinkling eyes.

"Geez Gabby, you scared the crap out of me," Troy answered, his hand over his heart as Gabriella's arms snake around his neck, her smile growing even more as she pulled him down to kiss her.

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Gabriella was sat up against her bedroom door, whispering into her phone.

"Troy, shut up, I think my mom's coming up the stairs," she muttered, a look of panic sweeping over her face, as she tried to shut up a hyper Troy, who was singing at the top of his lungs on the other end of the phone.

On the other end, Troy grinned cheekily, "HI MS. MONTEZ!" he yelled.

"TROY, SHUT UP!" Gabriella instantly yelled back, clasping her hand over her mouth, eyes widening in shock as soon as she had done so, Troy rolling around his own bedroom floor, hysterical with laughter.

On the other side of her bedroom door, Gabriella's mom stood listening to her teenage daughter, smiling as she imagined the look of shock on her face, "Go to bed Gabriella," she said sternly, before moving off to her own room.

"Great Troy, now I have to go, I hate you," Gabriella huffed.

"Charming Ella, I love you too," Troy laughed, calming down slightly.

She giggled, "Love you Wildcat, now I got to go." With that, she flipped her cell phone closed and crawled back into bed.

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

Gabriella giggled as Troy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning bright red and rushing back to his truck, leaving her standing on her front porch, giddy from excitement after their first date, holding onto the red rose that he had bought for her.

_And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

After he rushed back into his house, Troy walked around his bedroom, still thinking about his first date with Gabriella.

"YES!" he yelled, falling backwards onto his bed and placing his hands over his face, "thank you God," he cried out, still grinning.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

Gabriella sighed as she walked up to her house, climbing the steps slowly and unlocked her front door. Today had just not been her day. She had had a massive fight with Taylor, another run in with Sharpay, her mom had just left for a month long conference in Milan and to top it all off, her boss had just told her that she was going to have to work more hours, which meant less time to spend with her friends and Troy.

Giving up on the thought of maybe turning this into a good day, she tossed her keys onto the side table and slowly trudged up the stairs.

Reaching her room, she collapsed face down onto the bed, letting out a groan as she did so.

"Rough day?" a voice asked, making her jump into the air.

Rolling on to her side, Gabriella glared at Troy, who was standing by her open balcony door, grinning smugly. She picked up her pillow, and threw it at him, which made him laugh harder.

"You scared me half to death," she said, still glaring at him.

"Sorry babe, that was not the intention at all," he murmured softly as he moved to sit on the bed next to her, "look at your table."

Gabriella looked at him confused, before turning to her bedside table and beaming as she saw the big bunch of roses sitting there.

She bent down and sniffed them before reading the note, a smile appearing on her face as she moved to sit in Troy's lap, whispering a thank you into the crook of his neck as she buried her face there.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

Troy darted out of his house, this time not stopping when the screen door slammed shut, as he knew that his parents were currently half way across the country, taking a well-earned vacation.

Skimming up Gabriella's tree, he quickly found the key and smiled when he saw her asleep in her bed, curled up into a ball cuddling the teddy bear that he had bought for her and wearing his practice jersey and shorts.

He quickly made his way over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Gabriella," he whispered.

"Go away," she muttered back, waving her hand up near her ear where he had previously just been.

He laughed softly and started to kiss from her forehead all the way down her cheek to her chin.

"Go away," she muttered again, but this time she picked up her pillow and hit Troy full in the face with it, the impact sending him reeling of her bed with a thud, causing Gabriella to sit bolt upright.

She gasped as she saw her boyfriend sit up on the floor, rubbing his nose gingerly.

"I'm so so so sorry!" she squeaked, looking horrified.

Troy just laughed and climbed into the bed again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Gabriella smiled and leant into his chest, and soon the two love struck teenagers were asleep.

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Gabriella was lying in bed, supposedly asleep, as her mom looked in on the sleeping girl and smiled, closing the door behind her as she walked along the corridor to her own room.

As soon as she was sure her mom was gone, Gabriella eyes snapped open and she sat up, revealing her cell phone caught between her ear and the pillow.

"Troy that one was almost to close," she fumed into the phone, but then couldn't help but laugh at something which he said on the other end, lying comfortably in his own bed.

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

Gabriella laughed as Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously, as they stood outside the movie theatre.

"So umm… what do you want to do now?" Troy asked, trying to figure out a way that he could kiss the girl of his dreams and not have her freak out and leave him.

"Hate to tell you Troy, but I need to get home, it's nearly my curfew," Gabriella said, shuffling her feet and looking towards the floor.

"Oh, right," he sighed as he realised that there was no way that he could kiss her now. He smiled, "come on then," and he opened her car door for her, helping her into his truck as she giggled lightly.

_And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Troy smiled as he sat on the edge of his bed, picking up a picture of himself and Gabriella at the park on the swings, and just generally having an amazing time together.

He may of not been very religious, but at that moment, Troy Bolton had a sudden urge and raised his face to the sky, "Thank you God for bringing her into my life, I don't know what I'd do without her, so thanks," he finished with a smile, before walking into his bathroom to get changed.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

Gabriella was sat on her bed, flicking through her album collection and using the remote to flick over the different radio stations, frowning.

She felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist and smiled, instantly knowing who they belonged to.

"What are you doing?" he whispered into her ear as he breathed in her scent.

"Nothing much, just looking for our perfect song," she smiled leaning back into his chest and tilting her head up to smile at him.

Troy laughed, "you don't need to do that," he smiled, his eyes twinkling as he kissed her on top of the head, making her smile grow as she took hold of his hand, dumping all of the CD's and pulling him out of her room and down the stairs towards the garden.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

Gabriella skipped out of her balcony door and tried to close it softly, cringing as she failed and it slammed shut, loudly, although looking towards her mothers room, no lights came on, so Gabriella breathed out a sigh of relief and started to climb down her tree slowly, cursing Troy for how easy he made this look.

She quickly made it over to the Bolton's house and over to the tree just outside of Troy's bedroom window, eyeing it up before she started to scramble up it.

Once she reached his window, she smiled as she saw him sat at his desk, obviously working on something, before she lost her balance and somehow managed to do a front roll through the open window, landing with a loud bang on Troy's bedroom floor.

Troy's head immediately whipped up as he turned around to see who the intruder was, smiling as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the floor, mumbling to herself and rubbing her head.

He walked over and stood in front of her, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sensing that she was being watched, Gabriella slowly started to raise her head, meeting Troy's gaze and grinning sheepishly as he raise his eyebrows at her, with a slight smirk gracing his features.

Gabriella scowled, "well you always make it look so easy." She replied as he laughed and bent down to throw her over his shoulder.

She squealed in surprise, telling him to put her down and hitting the small of his back. However she finally realised that her attempts at making him put her down were leading her no where, so allowed him to carry her over to his bed, and lay her down gently, before clambering onto it himself and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he rested his forehead on hers.

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

Troy was sat down the side of his bed, his back to the door and the lights in his room dimmed as he tried to calm down his hysterical girlfriend in hushed whispers, so that his parents wouldn't hear him.

"Ella you know that I would be there with you if I could, but I cant get out yet, they haven't gone to bed, as soon as they have though, I promise that I will find a way over to you, I know how scared you are of storms and if you'd told me in the first place that your mom wasn't going to be there, I would've found any excuse to stay with you, you know that," he whispered into the phone, his voice getting quieter with every word as her heard his parents move around on the landing just outside of his room.

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

Gabriella stood looking at Troy as he ordered their movie tickets, trying to figure out the best way to kiss him, without scaring him away.

Ever since he had asked her on a date, actually ever since she had met him and the ski lodge, she had been dying to kiss him, but she was terrified of scaring him away.

She looked up when she heard Troy laughing at something that the cashier said to him, music to Gabriella's ears as he turned and grinned at her, to which she couldn't help but grin back as he gently took her hand, pulling her towards the movie theatre.

_And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
_

As soon as Troy had left, Gabriella had walked into her house and gone straight up to her room, unable to stop herself grinning as she did so, occasionally smelling the rose that Troy had just given her.

Once she was ready just to hop into bed, she did something that she had not done in a while, she knelt down to pray, thanking God for the amazing night that she had just had and begging him to let more of them happen.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

"So you see Ella, we don't need anyone else's song, because we already have our own," Troy grinned as he started up the truck again, taking hold of Gabriella's hand and pulling back out onto the road.

After she finally understood Troy's explanation as to why no song would ever be theirs, Gabriella released his hand, and grinning, she started to write…

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought. Also if you read any of my series, updates should be posted later today or early tomorrow. Thanks again.**


End file.
